Change
by lovelyfeeling
Summary: When Hermione Granger came back to Hogwarts, she was as happy as never. The new, shiny badge of a Head Prefect made her very confident. If only she knew with who she will have to share this responsibility...


Hermione woke up, as the sunshine felt on her face. Another year of Hogwart she thought with a exciment in her stomach. She didn't even find herself sleepy, or anything, no, only the pure energy going trough and trough her body. This feeling of clean happines was even bigger thanks to Dumbledore, who gave her a badge of a HEAD prefect. When she saw this, when this fell on the ground with a quiet 'crack' she started to squeal with laughter. Ron and Harry bumped into the room with a 'is everything okay?' faces, but she quickly tell them what happend. Potter congratulated her with a large smile, but Ron's face looked dissapointed.  
'What happened, Ron?', she asked.  
'Nothing. Well, It's just...', he hesitated.'I am not a head boy. Dumbledore must have thought that I am not worth it...'  
'That's not true, Ron! He must have thought that you should concentrate on Qudditch and homework! You are in the team and I am not, so I have much more time to be a prefect, don't you think?', she asked him quickly.  
'Yeah... That must be it', said Ron with a face much more brighter now. He looked fastly at Harry's face, as he was looking there for answer. Potter nodded with a smile. 'Anyway! I wouldn't want to be a PREFECT!', he snored with irony.  
Hermione's face went red but she stopped herself before saying the truth.

Now there was finally the day, when she was going to be THERE again. She missed the library the most, this smell of books, dust and this silence, which was hard to find in full of life Burrow.  
The last thing she would ever missed was Slytherin's and calling her 'Mudblood'. Why were they so mean? Does this really matter? This thing about being 'pure blood'? She decided that this year she won't care about them. They're mean? It's their problem. She will let them call her whatever they want, but she is not going to pay to them more attention than she is paying to the walls around her.  
Hermione got up quickly, stretching her lungs with a wide smile.  
'Get up, get up!', she chirped to Ginny, who was laying unconcious on her bed with mouth full open.

'How is this that you're so full of life today, when we where talking to about 3 o'clock?', Ginny asked her later, eating her bowl of cereals.  
'Oh, I'm really excited of going back', she touched a prefect badge in the pocked of her trousers.  
'Homework, lessons, teachers. Fun.', said Ginny shortly with a 'only you can be happy about going back' face.  
'Oh, you don't know what are you talking about. You will miss it too after your seventh year', said Charlie loudly.  
'Yeah, I certainly will', said Ginny ironicly.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. It was time to go back to Hogwart!

Train was moving fast, making loud noised as it past little villages, large fields full of gold grain and pretty meadows.  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione found their compartment, she had to go to a prefects meeting.  
'Remember what I said, Ron', she said, going out. Weasley mumbled something. Sun was playing nicely on his red hair. She smile to him and he blushed.  
She went out, laughing inside, and go trough long corridor. There she found a large compartment full of people.  
'Hi', she said to them, and sat on a green plushy couch.  
A nice, tall girl smiled and pull out a white sheet of paper.  
'Good morning, everyone. I see almost everyone is present... My name is Margaret Tige and I am here to check present of new prefects of each house and two head prefects. Well, the first head prefect is Hermione Granger. The second one is...'  
'Me', there was a cold, loud voice coming from the way of the compartment door.  
Hermione felt the freezing wave going trough her body as she recognized the voice. Draco Malfoy.  
She turned her face and looked at him. He was standing there with his well known smirk on the face. Tall, pale, with gold hair fell on her face with nonchalance, he looked impressive. But Hermione was not a person who could be charmed of his look.  
'Too bad that Malfoy doesn't know how to use a watch!', she said ironicly. There was a silence, when Draco turned his face to her with a unpleasent smile on his long face. 'How dare you talk to me, mudblood?'  
Margaret and few more people gasped.  
'Oh, well, I certainly do not have a respect for you, Malfoy, so I don't think I have to listen to your little insults.', she smiled coldly.  
'Well, uhm, you, as main prefects have to patrol Hogwart's corridors after midnight, a and also look out for breaking the school rules like using spells at breaks and destroying... things...', Margaret was turning red as she saw Malfoy staring at her with large smirk full of disrespect.  
'So, yeah, you can go now... to patrol the train'.  
Malfoy went out, he didn't wait for Hermione. As he was going trough, she had to run after him, cause he was going very fast. Obviously he hoped that she would resign following him.  
After five minutes of this game, Hermione was full of anger, panting after this excercise.  
She heard Malfoy's voice.  
'Well, well, aren't this little first years, oh, I think I'm going to cryyy!'  
Hermione stood up and follow him.  
Malfoy was standing in door of one compartment, smirking and laughing at few scared first years. They were shaking and looking with fear at tall Malfoy.  
Granger took out her wand and flicked it. Door shut with a loud noise, pinching Draco's hand.  
'You filthy mudblood!', he yelled, looking at his red fingers, with face full of pain.  
'I am not going to allow you to terrorise poor first years', she said.  
He looked at her, than he pushed her to the wall and looked at her face closely.  
'Listen to me', he whispered quietly. 'You will not do it again, do you understand, mudblood? I am not a person you can laugh at'.  
'Yes? I didn't notice!', she answered with a smirk.  
He stared at her. There was a silence and Hermione suddenly felt a tension. She looked at his silver eyes. His face went red. They jumped from each other, looking in different ways.  
'What was that?', thought Granger, feeling weird. 


End file.
